Taken (The Rewrite)
by Leah Reid Whitlock
Summary: Hey guys this is the rewrite of Taken! So here is the summary! Tobias Hankle was the man you all remember that kidnapped Reid but what if he kidnapped Bella as he wanted her for she was perfect'in God's eyes'. Now as they are both taken feelings erupt between Bella and Reid. But will she survive long enough for it them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Helllloooooo everyone! I am back and am starting off with Taken! Please bear with me Exams are the week after the following so I will be updating a lot during the Christmas holidays. I will be starting the New Year with a new writing pace. I will try to update at least once a week. Probably Friday or Saturday nights. Mostly Saturday though because Friday nights I go to a church place just for kids/teens in middle and high school soooo if you ever want to meet and you live in the Metairie/Harahan area in Louisiana, want to talk to me, and are in middle/high school just PM me about the address and I will talk to you then. Also I am going to be at mag con (July) and comic con (January), I can meet you there if you live in Louisiana. I want to meet a couple of you out there 'cause I think all of you are awesome.**

** So I know you're antsy so without further ado welcome to Taken Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight**

* * *

**Infidelity is horrible- there's nothing worse than that; it's devastating – Jessica Capshaw**

* * *

Bella's Pov

I had just reading the scriptures of the bible. I was no saint, but I made a deal with my saint of a grandmother. Putting the bible away I got up and stretched. The house was clean and everything was in perfect condition for me to go to bed. I could hear the front door slam open as my pig of a husband came home. He walked into the room after about three minutes.

Our house was very large even though it was only he and I living here. He was a wealthy lawyer and I was the head doctor at the large hospital nearby. He was always out 'working late' on some reports from his past cases, or 'out of town for a client meeting'. I knew that was total crap.

For a while he had been cheating on me with his co-worker Tanya. She was a natural strawberry blonde with implants and a nose job gone wrong. She was naturally beautiful, but everything she has done to her body plus the make-up layered on her face like icing on a three tier cake made her look fake and abnormal. I shouldn't judge but I knew from the start that she was a slut. I filed for the divorce paper months ago and I had finally gotten it. All I needed was his signature.

"Hello Bella" Edward said as he leaned over me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smelled heavily of that oh-so-familiar perfume. I didn't wear perfume considering that I work in a hospital.

"Hello Edward," I said getting up out of the bed. I needed to take another shower. I smelled heavily of that perfume and sex now. I got a large, baggy white shirt, a lacy black and white bra and panties set that I once brought to show off to him, but now they were just there to use and some black short shorts. Sighing I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower bathing and just thinking. I looked at the clock seeing as I had been in there for about fifteen minutes. The moonlight just barely illuminated the room since they were partially drawn together. I bent down looking for the shorts as the lights were now off and I dropped them somewhere before I walked into the bathroom. I wanted to put them on because I was not getting into the bed with that pig without any shorts on.

Just as I found the shorts everything went black.

* * *

Spencer's Pov

"Guys hurry, there's been another call" JJ said walking into the office. Everyone shot out their seat and began running to the SUVs. Hotch's van drove out first with a screech from the tires. The GPS's were already programmed with a set destination courtesy of Garcia. As we pulled out of the house I could tell it was a lost cause.

"Morgan," Hotch said tilting his head to the side of the house. Morgan nodded and his group circled around the large house. I went with Hotch's group through the front and everyone fanned out across the home. I started down the hall and down the right corridor. The angle of the home and view from the front of the house concluded that the bedroom would be down the next hallway. There were many bedrooms but each seemed to be empty.

As I came upon the only room of the house so far that had the door opened a bit so moonlight illuminated the area of the hallway where the spread area is. Looking back I saw that JJ was being me so I looked at her and nodded. She came around on the other side of the door quickly and we burst through the door. The room was mostly clean but there was a body on the ground that was clearly male by the shoulder set and facial structure. Although there was the husband's body, the wife was nowhere to be found.

"We need a medic in here!" JJ yelled as I put on my gloves and looked around the room. There was a blood spot on the other side of the room by the closet, far from the body. There was also a pair of shorts near them as well. I took notice of the bibles stacked on top of the night stand.

"Hey JJ come take a look at this" I called to her. She walked over pulling her gloves on. She tilted her head to the left suggesting signs of interest, curiosity, and uncertainty.

"What made this house so different? This is out of character for him." JJ asked looking through each of the books. "What made this house so different?"

"Take a look at all of them. They all are different versions. I don't think this is his doing, but I think that all of these belong to the wife. Considering that this bed stand has a stethoscope, I would suggest that this is her side of the bed and she is in a medical practice. There are no pictures of the two together but one, so it seems their marriage wasn't as happy as they wanted people to think." I spoke taking in the room. The medics came and checked his pulse. The confirmed what we already knew. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was pronounced DOA and the wife was pronounced missing.

Relaying the information to the other members of the main squad as they came in the other began taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Has the family been notified" Hotch asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Yeah, they'll be at the station first thing in the mornin'." Morgan replied over his shoulder.

"Good we'll need to know everything about her. This spike in the M.O. is unlike him. We need to figure out what was so special about the wife. He didn't even leave a note this time there must have been something special about her" Hotch said as Morgan's phone went off.

"Give me all you got babygirl. You're on speaker." Morgan said before sitting the phone down.

"Alright so the victim as you know was 26 years old Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Born on June 20th, 1988, he was put into the adoption system. He was in there until the age of fifteen and it seems he was a bit of a trouble maker. He was adopted by a very young couple Carlisle Cullen a doctor at a nearby hospital, and Esme Cullen the CEO of a home designing company. She couldn't have children so they adopted. His adopted siblings are Emmett Cullen CEO of a children's summer and afterschool activity center married to Rosalie Cullen a model for Cullen Fashions run by the sister Alice Whitlock, the CEO, married to Jasper Whitlock twin brother to Rosalie Cullen and is a child/adult psychiatrist. Edward seemingly stayed out of trouble and became a model student. Now he is a lawyer making big bucks. He married his high school sweetheart Isabella Marie Swan on as soon as he was eighteen on August 13th, 2006, a month before her eighteenth birthday. Ohhhhh look at that" she said as she stopped talking.

"What is it babygirl?"

"It seems now though that they weren't as happy as they were back then. She went and filed divorce papers that she needed him to sign. He was accused of cheating with his coworker Tanya Denali" She said.

"What about Isabella, Garcia?" I asked.

"Ohhhhh um let's see. Ahhh Isabella Marie Swan was born in a small town in Washington on September 13th, 1987 called Forks. Her parents split when she was three months old and her mother took Isabella with her, but she visited her father for two weeks during the summer. She moved in with her father in 2005 when she was seventeen and married Edward the next year. The next year, they had a child named Renesmee September 11th, 2007 whom the IQ has been assumed to be great but a test has not been performed yet. Isabella is head doctor at the same hospital Carlisle Cullen works at. She has been named head doctor. The position was originally given to Dr. Cullen, but after he refused it went to her. That is it so far but if I have any other information I will let you know, Garcia out!"

"Okay so now that we know that let's get some rest. Be at the station early. we need as much information we can get in the morning." Hotch said. We all dispersed to our hotel rooms. All I could think was that Isabella Swan was scientifically with her facial proportions was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait…. I might start updating on my IPod, but that means I will make mistakes and I don't really want that. I want to avoid any mistakes.**

**Anyways I just got news that my parents are splitting up. Isn't that the greatest way to start off the New Year right? I have to decide who I want to live with.**

**By the way this has to be taking place in the year of 2010 because using the timeframe I put were the dates of Twilight, I didn't even think of criminal minds. So I order for this to make sense Renesmee is 4 because that way she can walk and talk correctly and she is not potty trained or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Criminal Minds**

**This is the website where you can find the dress she wore (Take out the spaces): **

** www**.** rubylane item/562573-452/Antique-Victorian-Era-Childx27s-White-Cotton**

Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold. – Helen Keller

3rd Person POV

The next morning when the team got to the station, the family was already there waiting for them.

"We thank you for coming, even ahead of schedule" Hotch said stepping forward. "Please take a seat in here" he said pointing to a room filled with enough chairs for the large family.

"Which of you are the family of Isabella Swan" Hotch asked.

"Her family is not yet here I am Carlisle Cullen, my son is Edward Cullen. Her father is taking the jet down here. He will be here as soon as he can. Now, do you have any information on Isabella, is she alright?" Carlisle spoke in a calm voice, but in the inside his thoughts were racing through his head. _Is Isabella alright? How badly is she injured? Do they have a lead on where she could possibly be?_

"We don't know very much yet, but we are trying our very best to get your daughter back. Please take a seat, would any of you like some coffee?" All of them nodded their heads except for the blonde boy and girl.

"Forgive me; I haven't even introduced the rest of my family. This is my wife Esme my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. Angela will be meeting us here with Renesmee." Carlisle spoke introducing each of the family members. They all nodded their heads at the police officers politely.

"May we ask who Angela is?" Spencer asked looking at each member studying their body stance. _None of them have brought up their deceased brother. They seem more worried about Isabella, as if they don't care about their brother._

"Angela's our best friend," Alice Cullen spoke up, but then slightly chuckled. "In our, I meant B-Bella, Rosalie, and I".

The girl, Rosalie, turned abruptly and her hair followed suit. "Isabella means a lot to us. Even though that shithead is gone Bella needs to come back to us. I need you to promise us that she will come back to us." She then gave such a serious look for her eyes that looked so dead that all of the agents were at a loss for words.

"Rosalie! Do not talk about Edward like that, no matter what he has done!" Esme scolded but all of the family could tell that her heart was heavy with sorrow and that her voice wasn't as strong as they all knew it to be.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

JJ cleared her throat before speaking. "We cannot promise that we will get her home, but we can promise that we will do all in our power to get her back to you"

"Well let's just hope that your power is good enough to get Bells back to us." Rosalie spoke.

Just then her husband embraced her in from behind. His massive arms looked as if he would crush her, but on quite the contrary his embrace was almost just as gentle as Carlisle or Esme's. It was only then when Rosalie let a tear fall from her eye.

Just then Charlie Swan walked through the door, still in his chief of police uniform. Right behind him was Renesmee Carlie Cullen with Angela and Ben Cheney.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Renee said she would be here in a few minutes."

"Grandpa… Where is mommy? Is she dead too." Renesmee spoke.

The team gasped at the child's straightforwardness. I brought Nessie, but where is Jacob he said he was on his way here as well.

"Jacob is coming?" she asked happily. She took her necklace around her neck and clutched in her left hand. "I'm sorry I am ruining this little conference please continue. Grandpa Carlisle!" She ran into Carlisle and Esme's lap showing her inner childishness.

"How about Renesmee and I go and talk for a bit" JJ said. They were going to begin talking about her father's death and her mother's kidnapping they didn't want to scar the child.

"Don't treat me as if I am an idiot. I am not blind to what is going on. We are at a police station, my mother and father are not present yet I and the rest of my family is, and I heard you all when you were talking to Angela on the phone. Now I want to know about someone breaking into my house and killing my father. I want to know if my mother is alive or not." Renesmee spoke breaking from her childishness for a bit.

Bella's POV

I woke up tied to a chair in a room filled with computers. There was a man sitting in a chair in front of the computers looking at all of them and the gruesome videos playing on them. The house was a mess and peeking into the cracked door in the hallway there was one room that was completely clean and from what I could see an organized desk. I jumped in fright when some white fabric was thrown at me.

The man looked at me in absolute disgust and uncuffed me.

"Don't try anything" he said angrily.

"What are you-" I began but then stopped remembering what had happened. "Wha-what are you doing with me; what do you want?" I questioned. He gave me a fierce glare before backhanding me across my face. _Note to self: He is not a fan of questions._

He grabbed my hand and led me to a room down the hall. Pushing me inside, I saw that is was a bathroom. There was water already running in the tub and all of a sudden he pushed me in causing my head to bang against the soap holder on the wall. A gasp left my mouth but it was quickly replaced with water filling into my mouth and nostrils. He gripped my hair tightly I could hear him mumbling a couple of words as he dunked my head in.

"Name… Father….. Name…. Son….of…..Holy...irit" he was mumbling. _Is he… Is he baptizing me?_ I questioned myself.

I came up gasping for air. My lungs burned for it. I began to cough up water while gripping the edge of the tub. He wasted no time though. He yanked me up out of the tub, although the floor was soaking wet as well. My body felt heavy and I suddenly felt extremely tired from the entire ordeal. He picked up the white fabric that I dropped and it turned out to be an old Victorian Era night gown.

"C-can you p-p-please tu-turn a-r-ound" I said before going into another fit of coughs. He brought his hand up and I flinched back. I waited for impact, but it never happened. I looked at him and his entire personality changed.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized. His entire voice and personality changed. His eyes were kinder, yet ignorant. He has multiple personality disorder.

3rd Person POV

"Thank goodness. I thought James had my mommy again" Renesmee said. The friends and family instantly froze.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you guys! I know, I know it's only been six months and seventeen days since I last updated. What's the catch! Haha! I start school again on the 10th of August. I know right I am updating a moth before school starts, but hey after this chapter the story is almost over anyways. If I get my lazy ass up it could probably be done in the next chapter it would just happen to be really long! Anyways I will see you guys next time I update. See you guys later!

A/N: Also I have begun to lose interest in Twilight. I am all about anime now, and I will finish all of the fanfictions that I have and that will probably be my last being crossovers with twilight or even dealing with it. I will finish them and then I am moving on with a Kuroshitsuji and Criminal Minds crossover Fanfiction. Anyways let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor Do I own Twilight. I barely own this dialogue since I am just watching the show and writin

* * *

The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and where the other begins?

~Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

3rd Person POV

The talk with the Cullens went well enough until Isabella's mother, Renee, came in. She was a sobbing mess. It was all extremely exaggerated and it came to the point where she had to be escorted out of the room so they could all continue reviewing over the details of the case with the family. Hours went by during that talk. It was only interrupted by the door opening and an officer coming in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there has been another call in." the young police officer said before running out of the room. The team stood up sharply and JJ offered than apology as they all disappeared outside the door.

"Hotch. They are speeding up. This is a lot faster than before he is accelerating in his kills" Morgan said as they ran to the SUVs. Immediately they began to drive to the locations programmed into the GPS.

As they approached the house they could see that the police was already there and they were already too late. The chief officer approached them in a jog from the house as they exited the SUVs. Walking through the door there was the lead detective staring down at something on a desk.

"Detective?" Hotch called out. The detective looked startled for a second before his face sank down. He walked over to the door where Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss were standing.

"Agent Hotchner," The detective began but took a deep breath. "We were too late again." He said in a soft voice

"What was the response time?" Hotch asked while taking a quick glance at the entrance of the house.

The detective sighed before answering. "11 minutes. It was as fast as the only squad car in the area could get here."

"Was there any way the unsub could have known"

"Umm there have been a couple of news reports about it" The detective answered. "But there was something else different about this house." The detective said, sighing once again.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, staring intensely at the -obviously- stressed man.

"The voice on the phone wasn't the other man from last time. It was a single person."

Interest piqued, Hotch quickly asked "Who was it"

"It sounded like Raphael."

"There's something else that's different. The man upstairs is a locally known handy-man, but the wife is nowhere to be found. We contacted the husband who was away on a business trip, and according to him he said he didn't need have any handy work that needed to be done at his home. Also he said that his wife was supposed to be home." The officer held up the ripped out page of the bible in the plastic bag.

"But she's not." Hotch stated.

"No but her car is here, her purse, her keys. I got a description out on the field" the detective stated pointing to said objects.

"So did you copy down what the caller said?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah" Detective Farraday took out a notepad and began to read aloud. "Behold I will cast her into a bed and then that commit adultery." He said looking up from the notepad.

"So adultery is the sin, but the kill him and not her. The abduct her." Hotch said looking at Rossi.

"You think she's still alive?" The officer said looking between the two agents.

"Well we never assume otherwise unless there's evidence."

"I will cast her into a bed" Rossi repeated. "It's from _Revelation_ again. It's about Jezebel. She was an adulterer, a whore, false prophetess. She's the most reviled woman in the bible"

"The unsubs knew she was having an affair, there was a laptop here" Hotch said looking at the desk.

Bella's POV

"Tie her hands there and there" Raphael spoke to Tobias.

"But I don't want to" Tobias' voice cried out.

"Just do it boy" He spoke back harshly.

"PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME" Mrs. Douglass screamed as she looked towards me. I had treated her at the hospital a couple of times before, therefor I knew of her. I didn't dare get up from the chair I was sitting in though. Raphael had told me to. Even if I would get up I wouldn't be able to help her in any kind of way. He had some sort of chain attached from my wrist to his. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she shouted out again causing me to wince.

"Please we don't have to do this" Tobias spoke out again.

"Tie her hands and shut up!" he screamed at Tobias.

Then his voice changed again but it wasn't that of neither Tobias nor Raphael.

"You are useless. I sometimes can't even believe you're my son!" The third personality shouted. My eyes widened in surprise. His son.

"Please don't hurt me" Mrs. Douglass said again, but it was more of a sob than her screaming again.

"I gave her space to repent over her fornication and she repented not" either Raphael or Tobias's father said.

"NO! I do, I repent" Mrs. Douglass cried out. "Please" She was tied with her kneeling on an old mattress with couple of sheets. The ropes were connected to the pillars holding the walkway above us.

"See she repents!" Tobias cried out. "See it's in the book Luke 15:20 _'I say unto you, there is joy in the presence of the angels of God over one sinner that repenteth'_" He spoke quickly to himself.

"I'M SORRY! I DO! I repent. Please" She cried out again before just breaking out into heart- wrenching sobs, struggling in her restraints.

"Tape her mouth" He spoke out again, this to me. I looked up shocked, but apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for him. He smacked me out of the chair my head fell to the floor. He yanked on the chain on my wrist causing me to hiss out in pain.

"O-okay" I stuttered out. I got up and stood on my shaky legs. He shoved the roll of duct tape in my hands and pushed me toward the cowering woman.

"Please. Please, please, please, please, please Dr. Cullen d-don't do this, please." she begged me. I looked down. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I looked at the duct tape in my hands. I began to begin to try and peel it off but it appeared to be stuck. I heard a growl and before I could turn around and see what is was, Tobias had taken his knee and hit me in my back. My eyes widened in shock as blood came from my mouth. Some appeared to have gotten on her face and that was the last thing I had seen was her wide eyes. Her mouth opened up to scream but by that time darkness had already consumed my vision.

3rd Person POV

"Power was given to them over the fourth part of the earth to kill with sword, with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the Earth" Rossi read aloud for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"See anything new?" Detective Farraday asked.

"No" Rossi replied in a whisper. Disappointment etched onto his face. "Revelations" Detective Farraday blew out a breath of air. "A lot of bad stuff happens in that book"

"Raphael called alone this time?"

"Sounded like it"

"This thing doesn't act like anything we've ever seen" Rossi said giving a small smile. "Someone's clearly a dominant personality and a clearly subservient one. The don't swing back and forward like this. Just don't take on each other's roles"

"Meaning?" Detective Farraday asked looking up to Rossi.

"Ever heard of the Archangel Raphael?" Rossi said, finally looking back at Detective Farraday.

Rossi went down and they all came to the conclusion that they may have an unsub suffering from a delusion that he believes that he is the archangel Raphael.

Getting back to the station they were immediately greeted by an officer telling them that Garcia was on the phone.

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked his tone firm and hard.

"If you think that first video went viral then the second one is going through the stratosphere" Garcia spoke quickly into the phone. Her nerves were high and her pulse was racing at the new development.

"Second video?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, we have a new video here from our psycho. I'm downloading it myself right now. Some of these upload sites get more than a million hits a day." Garcia said sounding out of it. She was disgusted at the people who would watch these kinds of things and praise the person doing it.

"Get it on the monitor here as soon as you can" Hotch demanded.

"Right" Garcia replied before hanging up the phone.

The team and a few detectives all sat in front of a monitor and watched the video of their unsub speak into the camera, reading from the bible while their ore recent victim struggled behind him tied to the walls of a horse stable, crying.

"There's Isabella" Emily said pointing to the woman who was slowly rising. There was a cuff on her wrist and a trail of dried blood that had come from her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered open and she immediately winced before closing her eyes and holding her head in her hands. When she took her head out of her hands Tobias had finally finished with the last scripture and closed the bible. There was a jingle as he did so and they could finally see that there was a cuff strapped on to his wrist and it was connected to the cuff on Isabella's wrist. As he stood up he walked over to the cage where there were dogs that were extremely vicious and anxious to get out of their cages. Isabella stood up as he yanked on the chain. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and walking with Tobias to the cages. After securing Isabella he released the dogs and they tore away at the flesh of Mrs. Douglass. You could hear the screams of Isabella and Mrs. Douglass mingle together in the air before it was just Isabella screaming.

"Shut UP! Raphael screamed at the frightened woman. "This is God's work. You will not interfere. You are to do God's work as I tell you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He screamed at her. She nodded her head vigorously. Just then one of the dogs barked catching everyone's attention for a split second. Then the footage of the video cut off.

'Wait I know those dogs!" Detective Farraday said abruptly.

"What about it?" Hotch said quickly.

"It attacked someone a couple months ago. I would have had it put down but the person knew the owner and didn't press charges." Farraday said.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"With God as my witness."

Bella's POV

We were back in the huge computer room we had first started in. He was watching things on the computers and I had been surprised at what I had seen. These were inside people's houses. I could see children playing in some couples loving each other in others. My heart dropped at what could have happened had my Renesmee been in the house that night. It made me wonder what she was doing now. How was she feeling about this? How did she take the news? Is she eating properly? Will I ever be able to ask her these questions? Will I ever be able to throw her a birthday party? Will I ever be able to see her go off to school again? Will I see her bring home her first boyfriend? Or even see her walk down the aisle? My heart clenched as I pondered these questions and two or three tears came out of her eyes. My baby girl meant the world to me and thoughts like these were killing me on the inside. My baby, she's having to deal with this at too young of an age. She isn't supposed to be going through this.

A knock at the door broke me out of my stupor. Tobias looked shocked and got up from his seat. I stood and followed him since we were still connected by the chain.

"G-Get behind the door and don't say anything" he mumbled. I did as he said, not wanting to upset him. When he opened the door I looked through the small crack at who it was. One was a beautiful blonde with pretty blue eyes. The other I had to hold in a gasp. It was a brown headed male. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. His hair was straight but fluffed (I don't know how to describe it) out at the ends, and he had bangs that fell just before right eye. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his jawline was firm. He was a handsome man in general.

"Mr. Hankel?" The blonde woman asked.

"Y-yeah?" he asked quietly.

"FBI, I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agent Reid" She introduced.

"FBI?" He asked shocked and scared.

"May we come in?" Agent Reid asked. His voice seemed to be impatient of sorts.

"Um…" Tobias looked at me hidden behind the door before responding. "I'm sorry; I don't let anyone in the house."

"Actually, I, uh" Agent Reid stumbled over his words "Really have to, um…You know, _Go_?" He said putting emphasis on the go. If it hadn't been such a serious conversation I would have giggled.

"You do?" The Agent Jareau said still smiling.

"Yeah, for, like, 30 minutes." Agent Reid replied.

"Why didn't you say something in the car?" The female agent asked. I felt myself grow a bit jealous of her. She rode alone in the car with him all the way up here. Never mind that wasn't what was important in this situation.

"Uh, do you mind?" Agent Reid asked again.

"My father doesn't like it" he replied. I saw Agent Reid's eyebrows cower together in confusion.

"Father, you're like, 30."

"At what age can one start disrespecting the wishes of their parents?" Tobias said. Agent Jareau interrupted their conversation by clearing her throat and began to speak.

"You witnessed something a few months ago that might be very helpful to us" I looked past her as she spoke and saw Agent Reid hopping from foot to foot.

"I did?" Tobias asked

"You saw someone go over a wall into a yard. You called the police" Agent Jareau spoke again.

Tobias made slow movements with his head as if shaking his head no. "Me?" he questioned the agents once again.

"You didn't" she questioned looking confused.

"Sorry." he said. I wanted to scream and get their attention, but I was afraid. He could just as easily shut the door and run. He could take the revolver that he had in his sweatshirt and shoot me dead in my forehead. It was way too risky and he could just as easily take the life of one of the agents as well.

"Is there another Tobias Hankel here?" she interrogated.

"No it's just me and my father, Charles"

"There's a report on file that lists you as calling 9-1-1. You were walking a dog."

"No that's wrong. I don't have a dog" Tobias said. He was extremely nervous and he had sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Oh, alright, well then sorry to bother you, sir." She stated before they walked off the porch and began to leave. I wanted to cry out in frustration. Now there truly could be a chance that I will never see my baby again. Tobias closed the door and began to pace back and forwards. I was stayed by the wall standing up. The chain between us was about 3ft long so I didn't have to walk with him as he paced the small area, but suddenly he stopped and looked towards the window. All of a sudden Tobias took off like a bat out of hell and ran out the back door. It was a bit of a struggle for me to catch up since I didn't have any shoes on and stuff kept digging into my feet and I was caught off guard when we first started running. He ran into the barn and released the dogs again before he went out a back window. He threw me through first before pulling himself out after. He took off through the corn field before he began to argue with himself.

"Why're you runnin' from them devils boy" a hard voice spoke out

"They're the FBI" Tobias whimpered.

They're Devils! You're doin' the Lord's work. You've got nothing to be afraid of." The hard voice spoke again. I could hear someone else running through the corn field, and I prayed that he was too busy arguing with himself to hear. "Come on Tobias we can go back and you can turn yourself in. We can leave this place and the bad memories behind. They will help you and make sure that you get rid of your father and Raphael for good. We just have to go ba-" I spoke but was quickly silenced by his fist hitting me in my face. Suddenly three gunshots rang out and I could hear Agent Reid screaming 'J.J' which I suppose was a nickname for Agent Jareau. All of a sudden he took off again taking a shortcut to the front. Just then Agent Reid shot out from the cornfield screaming for Agent Jareau until Tobias hit him across his face, knocking him to the ground. He reached for his gun, but Tobias hurried and swiped it up before he could.

"I tried to warn them" Tobias whimpered out.

"Okay, okay" Reid said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Tobias, put the gun down" I said trying to deflect his attention. All of a sudden he smacked me down to the ground again. His entire expression changed.

"Shoot him" his father, Charles, spoke.

"I don't want to" Tobias whimpered.

"I said, shoot him, you weakling. He's a Satan" his father ordered him.

Tobias let out a sob and Reid looked up at him in confusion before everything went black.


End file.
